


topped with marshmallows

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silver jewelry, vampire! yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon isn't so pleased with the surprise Yifan left for him





	topped with marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but it was just left in my WIP so here y'all go!!

 

“Babe...babe come on..” Yifan whined as Junmyeon opened the drawer in his bedside table and took out a small chest that he knew contained silver jewelry. Tapping his foot nervously against the floor as one hand rested on the doorframe. 

 

All he got in response was silence as Junmyeon opened the chest and began taking out a silver necklace and put it around his neck easily, the using the small mirror to put in a few silver hoops in his ears, replacing the usual gold ones that decorated his ears. “Jun...baby.” The vampire sighed, still being ignored by his boyfriend as he stuck his tongue out and began removing the tongue ring to replace it with a silver one. 

 

“Junmyeon I’m sorry I forgot to clean up the blood in the bathroom but I had to rush to the grocery store before the sun rose to get food and bags! I was going to clean up when I got back, you know I clean up after draining somebody.” Yifan tried to reason but Junmyeon just screwed the piercing in securely before tilting his head to the side then sending him a glare.

 

His boyfriend may be human but he was still terrifying when he was mad or annoyed. “Sure Yifan.” He said and slipped a few silver rings on his fingers. “You could’ve just sent me the grocery list and I could’ve gotten the things on my way home and there wouldn’t be blood all over the tub and floor when I got home.”

 

“I know but I’m not that clever Jun you know that. Please I'm sorry..I got you your favorite chips! Let's just go to bed..” Biting his lip and taking off the plastic gloves he wore to get no blood stained on his hands. 

 

“I'm dieting, Yifan.” Junmyeon took his shirt off and carefully removed the nipple piercing on his left, replacing that too with silver. Then turning to send him a smile. “Come on honey, let's go to bed I'm ready.” 

 

With a deep sigh Yifan walked in to remove his button up shirt and pants, putting on his sleeping shirt and shorts while sending Junmyeon a look who was looking through his phone. When he was done he walked over to lie down on his side of the bed. 

 

He had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around the younger and pull him close or else he'd burn himself on the silver. But that didn't mean he still didn't want to, however Junmyeon probably needed some time to calm down so he kept quiet. 

 

Turning over to face Junmyeon he was only met by his bare back and with that Yifan forced himself to fall asleep. However, as they both were resting Yifan slowly migrated towards Jumyeon’s side of the bed until he eventually was spooning him and unconsciously wrapping a arm over his side. In response the younger just hummed and gently placed his hand over Yifan’s much larger one.

 

It took a second before Yifan was jolted awake by the burning pain from the silver touching him and he gasped as he pulled his hand back hastily and cradled it to his chest, teeth clenching in agony. Junmyeon, awoken by Yifan’s sudden movement and yelp, disoriented looked back at his boyfriend who was in obvious pain and it dawned on him he must’ve touched the silver.

 

Reaching out to soothe him Junmyeon then remembered that he was still wearing all the jewelry and in a rush began to remove all silver from his body as Yifan took deep inhales and moved to sit up. “Oh my god.” He whispered as he all but ripped the necklace off of him and crawled over the bed to lay his hands, now free of any silver, over Yifan’s wounded one. He leaned in to kiss the irritated red skin with guilt and looked up at Yifan who still was strained.

 

“I’ll get the salve..” He muttered and rushed out of bed and into the bathroom to rummage through the first aid box and found the glass jar of thick electric blue lotion before rushing back. The jar was twisted open in the process of him getting back to his boyfriend. 

 

Dipping two fingers in he gathered some on his fingers and gently took Yifan's hand. The latter pouted as Junmyeon gently rubbed the salve on the burn to soothe it. Yixing had made it a few years ago for accidents like these and he was happy there was still some left, but they'd have to ask him for more soon. 

 

“I'm sorry Yifan….” Junmyeon sighed as he watched the red skin slowly turn back to his usual tan complexion. The other just kept pouting, watching his boyfriend's hand working the salve until it was all absorbed. 

 

While holding both hands Junmyeon placed a few kisses on his hand, then looking over his arm for any other burn if he missed any. “It was just my hand, don't worry.” Yifan then said and twisted his hand to hold onto Junmyeon's. “It was a mistake, we both were asleep.”

 

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have gone as far as go to sleep with the silver on, I know you cuddle me in your sleep so of course you’d get burnt…” He muttered, thumb gently caressing over where the burn had been minutes ago. “You want some hot chocolate?” 

 

Yifan nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I’d like that yeah...you heat it up and I’ll get a fire going?” Junmyeon nodded at that and got up to remove the rest of the jewelry before starting up with boiling some milk and taking out their favourite cups. Matching cups with giraffes kissing they got as a gag gift from a friend.

 

Stirring the chocolate mix into the milk he then poured it into the cups and even added some mini marshmallows and of course, blood in Yifan’s cup so it wouldn’t taste like dirt for him. Taking the cups he walked out to the livingroom to sit down on the pillows Yifan set out on the floor for them in front of the fireplace.

 

“Baby don’t feel too bad, I’m still undead.” Yifan chuckled as he saw the watery eyes and pouting lips as he took the cups so Junmyeon could sit down and pull his beige bunny fleece blanket over his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, but still...it wasn’t that bad of a thing, I didn’t have to put on  _ all _ my silver jewelry.” Now with the tongue piercing switched back to his normal one he could lean in and place a kiss on his lips without worrying.

 

“Wow you gave me marshmallows? You really do feel sorry.” Junmyeon whined and leaned into his shoulder and sipped his cup of chocolate and felt the other wrap one arm around him and kiss his head. “I do forgive you baby.”

 

“You can throw some of my things away if you want, as a payback you know. The least I deserve.”

 

“Nah, I rather have breakfast in bed.”

 

“In other words you rather have me in bed huh?”

 

“Exactly.” Yifan winked at him and kissed his temple before drinking his hot cocoa. “Now however, I want to snuggle.”


End file.
